He Chases Butterflies In His Free Time
by Skarrow
Summary: An attempt at Lon'qu/Sumia support conversations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I do not own Fire Emblem.

Hahaha, I'm the only one in the entire universe who's even trying to make this pairing work. Written primarily from Sumia's point of view because I need to practice writing females.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

"Oh, there you are!" Sumia exclaimed as she stepped inside the Shepherds' training hall, still fully dressed in her riding armor. She wanted to speak with Lon'qu before doing anything else that night. "I hope I'm not bothering you... err..."

_Swish! Swish! Swish!_

She immediately froze when she saw the swordsman hard at work perfecting his sword technique. He didn't even turn around, or acknowledge her in any way.

"..."

"..."

This was probably a bad time. Yes, a bad time. Sumia would just talk to him again some other day-

Wait. If they weren't on the battlefield, Lon'qu would either disappear somewhere or train until dawn. In the mess hall, he would be immediately accosted by Gregor, Nowi, Vaike, and even Miriel. She wouldn't want to intrude. Besides, it would be even more embarrassing to try talking to him in front of everyone else! There wasn't any "good" time to speak to him. Sumia would have to take this chance...

Lon'qu suddenly stopped swinging his blade and glanced at her over his shoulder.

"...What is it?"

"Oh fiddlesticks! I didn't mean to distract you," Sumia gasped, immediately wracked with guilt. "By all means, please continue your training!"

He gave her an unsure look before turning away and lifting his practice sword once more.

_Swish! Swish! Swish!_

She took a deep breath and stepped just a bit closer. Close enough for her to speak normally, and far enough to give the man space for his training. And his nerves. Sumia had heard about his gynophobia from Robin, who'd also told her where to find the myrmidon, and was warned not to get too close.

That was fine with her. She didn't feel brave enough to get _that_ close to him, anyways. He was so intimidating!

"I wanted to thank you for saving me today. If it weren't for you, that archer would've taken me by surprise... and I wouldn't be here," Sumia said clearly, trying to convey her sincerity in her voice. "So... um, thank you!"

_Swish! Swish! Swish!_

"..."

After several seconds of silence and watching Lon'qu swing his sword, Sumia felt her gratitude give way to nervousness. She wasn't exactly the most charismatic person in the Shepherds. How was she going to phrase the next few words without sounding too pushy or casual? Sumia felt absolutely tongue tied. So she just kind of stood there, gawking at his back.

After a minute, Lon'qu stopped his repetitive movements and turned around.

"...Is there something else?"

He didn't look _too_ bothered at least. Knowing that he was patiently giving her his undivided attention helped soothe her frazzled nerves... and it made her feel even more guilty for interrupting.

Sumia took a deep breath. This was it! Now or never!

"I know I have a ways to go, but why don't we try fighting together in the next battle?"

Seeing him in the midst of combat was both inspiring and mesmerizing. According to the gossip circulating the garrison, Lon'qu wasn't actually a native to Regna Ferox. His swordplay was unique, but Virion had said that his stance reminded him of the warriors of a small country in Valm. Sumia herself thought he was rather like this one character in the latest novel she was reading - fierce, strong and elegant.

If she could fight side by side with him, maybe she could pick up some tips on how to be more graceful, and how to not get in everyone's way!

Sumia wasn't really going to be side by side with him, as she would be on her pegasus and he would stay grounded. So the space between the two of them wouldn't be an issue here! Right?

Lon'qu's response was gruff and dismissive. "If that is what the tactician wants, then so be it."

"This isn't an order from Robin! I was just wondering if... if it was alright with you, I mean. I truly admire your swordplay! I was hoping that fighting by your side could help me become someone more dependable on the battlefield." Sumia cut herself off before she could mention her books. She didn't think he would be thrilled to hear that one.

"To fight with you? A woman?" Lon'qu said, frowning. Now that he knew it wasn't an order, he sounded even less pleased than before.

The pegasus knight could already feel her hope fading fast. "I'm sorry, Lon'qu!" Sumia blurted. "Robin had _told_ me about your gynophobia and here I am asking you to fight side by side!"

"..."

Sumia was babbling now. "The mere thought of teaming up with a female must be terrifying in itself!"

"I'm not afraid of women-"

"And we're alone in the training hall together!" Sumia realized with a start. Her natural protective instincts kicked in. "You poor thing, just being here with me like this... it's practically as if I've cornered you! I'll make myself scarce right this minute, don't you worry-"

"Nngh, fine!" Lon'qu snapped, his pride pricked. "I offer no guarantees of success, though."

"H-huh?" Sumia finally calmed down and stared at the swordsman, not understanding what he was trying to say.

He coughed. "I said... I'd be willing to, uh, take on more foes together. If it pleases you."

"Really?!"

"But! I require ample space! AMPLE!" Lon'qu stressed. He quickly turned around and resumed his training. His sword strokes were a little faster than before.

But Sumia didn't notice. She was positively elated to get the chance to fight alongside such a cool, strong warrior!

"Thank you so much! I promise to keep my distance at all times and not get in the way!"

She left the swordsman to his training and made her way to the stables. Lon'qu agreeing to fight with her was good news, news that she wanted to share with her pegasus partner. Sumia didn't think she would get any sleep tonight from the excitement and nervousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I do not own Fire Emblem.

I can't find any Lon'qu/Sumia fanart, and I am sad.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

This isn't the first time Sumia has spoken to Lon'qu alone in the Shepherds' training hall, but she is even more nervous than ever before. Lon'qu is going through some sword exercises as usual, but the tension in the air is so thick the pegasus knight believed she could choke on it if she allows herself to.

This weird uneasy atmosphere is the direct result of the most recent skirmish with a pack of Risen. Sumia had been a member of the strike force deployed to deal with them and protect the nearby village. She had been fighting well alongside Lon'qu lately so they had been assigned to be partners. It was supposed to be a routine task.

But something had happened.

Cordelia had managed to soar out of range just in time, but Sumia didn't see the Risen archers in time and her pegasus had been shot right out of the sky. The pegasus survived but was badly hurt; both mount and rider had fallen to the ground, Sumia completely stuck under the poor animal's limp body. And the Risen had swarmed the helpless pair in an instant. If it weren't for Lon'qu's timely arrival Sumia wouldn't be alive right now.

Sumia swallows her jittery feelings as best as she can and calls out to the myrmidon.

"Um, hello Lon'qu!"

Today, Lon'qu's training looks more like a slow ceremonial dance of sorts. Even as he moves across the room, deftly swinging his weapon in well-timed strokes, not a sound could be heard. Not even the creak of the wooden floorboards or the swish of the practice sword broke the quiet atmosphere.

But unlike the first time, Lon'qu has this look of fierce concentration on his face. He is intent on ignoring Sumia this time.

"Lon'qu, I am so sorry for disturbing you." Sumia shuffles her feet. "I... I guess you don't really want to see me right now. If I were you, I wouldn't want to look at me, either." She has no idea if he can hear her or not, but it has taken her two days to gather enough courage to face him. She can't back down or let anything stop her, otherwise she would lose her nerve.

Lon'qu continues his sword routine.

Sumia bows her head as emotion grips her heart and nearly overwhelms her; in her mind, all she can think about is how badly she messed up that day. How she had failed to be reliable on the battlefield even as a pegasus rider, which was supposed to be her forte. How she got her pegasus and her companions into danger that could have been avoided if she'd just been a smarter, stronger warrior...

She fails to notice that the swordsman's movements are even slower than before, almost to the point of stillness. Actually, he has been very much aware of her presence even before she had stepped inside the training hall. He doesn't want to be in the same room as her. He doesn't want to prolong this partnership any more than necessary. He shouldn't have agreed to fight alongside her. She should have just left it alone and ignore him from now on. Lon'qu would have understood if she did just that.

He keeps asking himself why he even believed even for a moment that teaming up with Sumia in the first place was a good idea.

The answer to his questions is always the same:

It's because she has both a kind heart, and a will of iron.

It is illogical, foolish, but Lon'qu could not help but feel drawn to her, to her kindness, to her hidden strength. When he is with Sumia, he feels only warm acceptance, and he feels no need to qualify himself. Her strong desire to become a better warrior despite her shortcomings inspires him to work harder at improving himself.

And so despite resolving to stay away from her, to protect himself, he can't stop himself from focusing on Sumia's faint, pleading voice.

This time, he will not run away. He will meet this head on, come what may. Whatever hateful or angry words she has to tell him, Lon'qu will accept everything. And he will apologize to her for his weakness from the bottom of his heart. From there, they can properly end this partnership and move on with their lives.

At this point, his repetitive sword routine is the only thing keeping him from dashing to the hills.

Sumia raises her head and takes a deep breath. The tears are still threatening to fall. She speaks.

"...Thank you so much, Lon'qu."

Lon'qu's perfect fighting form is suddenly shattered. Dropping all pretenses of training, he whirls around and stares at Sumia with wide eyes that betray his disbelief, the practice blade clattering to the floor.

"What?"

He hardly recognizes his own voice, hoarse with emotion. Lon'qu just cannot believe what is happening.

"I- I-" Sumia gulps audibly. She can feel her heart seizing up. Never did she expect him to react like that. She mistakes the tumultuous emotions swirling in his intense gaze for anger, and she breaks eye contact once more, bowing her head. "That day... I... you... I was so pathetic, getting myself hurt like that and ruining our battle formation, and endangering everyone. But, you- you still came to my rescue. Even though I didn't deserve to be saved, you still-"

"What are you _talking_ about?!"

Both of them are shocked by Lon'qu's outburst. Lon'qu recovers first, his confusion and indignation apparent.

"Why are you thanking me, woman?" he asks harshly. His hands ball into fists. "Have you gone mad? Or is this a cruel trick?!"

"N-no! This is not a trick!" Sumia hastily amends. To her horror, several tears escape and trickle down her cheeks. Her heart is pounding so hard she can barely breathe. "Please believe me! I- I did not wish to offend you... but I am grateful for what you did for me that day, so I wanted to at least show my gratitude-" A single sob nearly escapes her, and she abruptly stops speaking to hold it back. Sumia doesn't want to burden Lon'qu with her sadness when he has been so patient with her already.

"'What I did for you that day'?" Lon'qu echoes, still quite incensed from the implications. "What I did was _unforgivable_, nothing to be thankful for. You should be upset at me, angry with me! Or have you already forgotten how I abandoned you to your death that day?!"

Sumia is speechless. This is the second time she has ever seen him act less than calm and composed. This is also the first time she has ever heard him string together such long sentences. Her eyes are still glistening with tears, but she's more confused than sad at the moment. He sounds angry, but he does not appear to be angry for the reasons she has originally thought.

"W-what? What do you..."

The pegasus knight recounts the events of that terrible day in her mind.

Risen had surrounded her, intent on tearing her and her mount to shreds. Sumia had been only half-conscious and trapped underneath her pegasus with broken bones - she had been in no position to defend herself. But then the myrmidon had jumped right into the fray, moving as if he'd been possessed by a vengeful spirit or demon as he fought against the horde all by himself. Fighting desperately.

Sumia remembered that her heart had gone out to him as he fought. Lon'qu's swordplay had always been graceful yet deadly, but at that particular time all of his sword strokes had looked wild, unbalanced. And...

She couldn't forget the haunted look he had had in his eyes.

And then, she had fainted. When next she awoke, she had been under Libra and Maribelle's care. She had assumed that Lon'qu was still her savior, but...

"...You were on the verge of death."

His deep voice suddenly breaks through the tense silence.

She gasps softly at the sight of that haunted, pained look in his eyes again and she momentarily forgets her own sadness.

"I was the only one in a position to help. But I turned my back on you."

"Lon'qu..."

"I do not deserve your gratitude," Lon'qu insists, his voice heavy with shame and self-reproach.

He retrieves the wooden sword from where he had dropped it and turns around, his back to Sumia.

"...Do not shed your tears for a craven like me."

Lon'qu resumes his training, and Sumia feels the chasm that is already present between them grow ever wider. He is pushing her away, and it hurts. Sumia feels even more shame than before - all this time she only thought of her own shortcomings, her own weaknesses. But not once did she ever think about what Lon'qu had been thinking and feeling. Coming here to thank him could have been the cruelest she has ever done.

Sumia wants to keep talking to him, but the atmosphere in the training hall is so thick and _strained_. And no matter how hard she tries, she cannot bring herself to say any words to get through to him. So she quietly slips out of the hall with a heavy heart, and a fervent wish to Naga for something to happen, to change this situation for the better.

She is unable to hold back her tears this time.


End file.
